So Chineez
"So Chineez" is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on April 21, 2015. Synopsis Jessica fears her family has assimilated so much to life in Orlando that they've lost their Chinese identity. So she drives everyone nuts making them reconnect with their culture, from Louis, who she insists decline an invite to join the country club, to Eddie, who she makes do a report on China for his World Day project. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang Recurring Cast *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Rachel Cannon as Deidre Sanderson *Chelsey Crisp as Honey *Luna Blaise as Nicole Ellis *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Connor Rosen as Doug (credited as Bed-Wetter Doug) *Brady Tutton as Brock *David Goldman as Principal Hunter *Eddie Huang as Narrator (voice) Guest Cast *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis *Jonathan Emerson as Ted *Armando Molina as Raul Ruiz *Isabella Revel as Italy Kid *Colleen Ryan as Amanda *Stacey Scowley as Carol-Joan *Jasen Scrivin as Switzerland Kid *Ben Wang as Chinese Teacher *Dash Williams as Brian Pew *Nicole Satou as Student *Brianna Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Isabella Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Emily Rose Herron as Student (uncredited) *Masha Malinina as School Girl (uncredited) *Carson Rapsilver as Russian Dancer (uncredited) *Jake Shaw as School Boy (uncredited) *Melody Thi as Asian Student (uncredited) *Raam Weinfeld as Greece Boy (uncredited) *Boriana Williams as Student (uncredited) *Ashley Zhang as Asian Student (uncredited) Trivia *This is the last episode to feature the real Eddie Huang as Narrator; he left the show after the first season after being extremely displeased with the show, claiming that the plot of all the episodes after "Pilot" were not accurate representations of his life story. *When the Switzerland-assigned boy and girl are discussing the heated argument ("Should we be involved?" "Stay out of it, just stay out of it") about Eddie defending China when he switched to Jamaica, this is a reference to the fact that Switzerland has been neutral during wars such as World War II. After the Treaty of Paris in 1815, Switzerland has never fought a war. Quotes ? Brian: Love it. Eddie: If you trade me Jamaica, I'll hook you up with Topanga's phone number.}} Gallery Louis Huang (So Chineez).jpg Louis Huang (1x13).jpg Louis (1x13).jpg Louis & Jessica (1x13).jpg Jessica (1x13).jpg Louis Jessica Honey Marvin.jpg Honey & Marvin (1x13).jpg Honey & Marvin (So Chineez).jpg Brian wearing a Boy Meets World shirt.jpg Aruba jamaica ooh i like to take it to bermuda come on pretty mama.png|Eddie's friends singing the Beach Boys' Kokomo. This is mac and cheese and bacon bits.png|Jessica's unintentional dinner of mac and cheese with bacon bits S1E13 Kids at the table.jpg So_Chineez.jpg Using EVERY EVERY part of a chicken.png Like a meat wizard.png Eat all your feet like a meat wizard.png Neutral swiss.png|The Swiss boy and girl choosing to be "neutral" in Eddie's argument about China vs. Jamaica S1E13 Eddie wearing a Public Enemy shirt.jpg S1E13 Eddie.jpg So Chineez.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1